cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Small Superpowers
History LOSS was founded by Uq Lee and Vaelar in March 2006. Originally, it was under the protection of the NAAC. Slowly, LOSS grew to an alliance of around 20 members. LOSS would go on to fight with its polar allies in the Second Arctic War, despite almost sure defeat. After the war, LOSS would go on to become an independent alliance, although still closely tied to NAAC. The bond between LOSS and the NAAC would go unbroken until GWIII, when NAAC would dissolve in the aftermath of its defeat. Otherwise, things slowed down for a bit. LOSS recruited new members, signed treaties, and continued to grow. July would prove to be an explosive month, not only for LOSS, but for Cybernations itself. After hostility between NPO and LUE escalated, a war broke out which soon engulfed much of the world. LOSS, fighting with the NAAC on the side of the CoaLUEition, enjoyed its first victory in a large-scale war. In addition, LOSS underwent internal changes, moving to black team, where it would stay for many months. In the months that followed, LOSS again grew, this time to prieviously unseen heights, reaching 200 active members and a total strength of over 500,000. After a long period of peace, however, war once again broke out in the Cyberverse, and once again, LOSS fought alongside its ally NAAC and friends against the Initiative, a MDP bloc created by the World Unity Treaty, which was made up of some of the strongest alliances in the game. While ultimately unsuccessful, LOSS members were able to inflict impressive amounts of damage against their target, CIS. LOSS was able to achieve forgiving peace terms, and continued to grow in January and February. Due to excellent recruiting efforts, and internal reforms, LOSS was able to reach the peak of its strength near the end of March, at which time it consisted of almost 400 members and had a strength of over 1,000,000. Unfortunately, the peace that followed was not a lasting one. NPO declared war on GATO for spying, and once again, the alliances of the Cyberverse took sides. As expected, LOSS fought alongside NAAC, this time taking on the Viridian Entente with the help of /b/. Although the war was entered with an optimistic view, by the end of the week, many LOSS members began to feel that the war was a losing effort. /b/ committed suicide, with many members going rogue and posting graphic images on the CN Forums. After much discussion, LOSS surrendered. This time, the surrender terms were more harsh. As part of the terms, LOSS was moved to Pink Team. While seen as a punishment by some, LOSS has already began to thrive on Pink. LOSS is the strongest Pink Team alliance, and recently signed CALIPH, in which LOSS agreed to work together to share senate power and assist other major Pink Team alliances. Due to the hard work of the new government, LOSS has also managed to break the 1,000,000 strength mark and the average nation size is ever increasing. Politics Domestic Politics Charter See Main Articles: LOSS Charter and Old LOSS Charter International Politics Inter-Alliance Relations *LOSS has public NAPs with many alliances and more are on the way **LOSS fought with the CoaLUEtion during the Great War **LOSS is on good terms with most sanctioned alliances. **LOSS was an alliance in Aegis. **LOSS is a member of CALIPH, a treaty for a unified Pink Team Recruitment We are an alliance that looks to benefit smaller nations within the game because the younger nations of today are the older nations of tommorow. If you need help within our alliance you will find that many members are willing to help out. We have many helpful schemes to help build newer nations including the following: Programs and Services *A Mentor/pupil program *An excellent support group of devoted and active members *The means to make a change within Cybernations *Protection against rogue or unjust attacks *A minimum of 200k in aid for new nations *A large resource of tutorials on how to keep your nation at its best *Many positions to get involved with the alliance *A friendly community of members who support each other External links *Forums *Java Chat *Member List *Recruitment Videos League of Small Superpowers League of Small Superpowers League of Small Superpowers category:League of Small Superpowers